


Have You Any Dreams You'd Like To Sell?

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Critical Role Prompts [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Post episode s02e05, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: Fjord never dreams.—almost never—Doesn't mean his nights are boring.





	Have You Any Dreams You'd Like To Sell?

 

 

> _Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions_  
>  _I keep my visions to myself, it's only me_  
>  _Who wants to wrap around your dreams and,  
>  _ _Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
>  _ _Dreams of loneliness_

It wasn't the kind of arrangement they talked about. Not that there was anything wrong with it, or any serious reason to keep it secret, they simply did. Fjord figured it made everything easier if they didn't have to give anyone explanations about the nature of their partnership. If he had to, in all honestly, he probably wouldn't know what to say. 

He'd have to explain how they'd spent weeks alone on the road, filling the silence with light hearted talk and jokes and shenanigans. He'd have to tell them how they'd shared rooms most nights to save some gold. He'd have to clarify that the first few nights nothing happened besides some snoring in the tiefling's side of the bed. He'd have to admit that it was Jester who proposed the arrangement, in her very personal and straightforward way. 

"Do you wanna maybe make out a little?"

She'd asked as they went back to their room one night, after a long and exhausting day. It caught him off guard, but he'd be lying if he said the idea hadn't crossed his mind before. He'd talked himself out of it several times (they didn't need that kind of complications, after all) but the easiness of her voice erased his worries. He liked that, how open she was, how joyful and trustful. His life was a big, dark and confusing mystery, even to himself, but her presence was a clear light he could just rely on. To her question, he replied with a small nod and a hesitant kiss that soon turned into much more. 

There were several nights later, when they weren't too tired, where they explored each other's bodies with playful wonder. It was never boring, with Jester, there was always a laugh or light banter going on. He couldn't remember feeling so light in years. 

They didn't bring it up around Beauregard, since they barely knew her, and that night when the girls grabbed a room for themselves Fjord found himself facing the emptiness of his bed. Not for long, though. With a quiet knock on his door and a cheerful greeting, Jester'd come by and disappeared back to her own bed before the sun came up. The second night, with Molly in his room, he was sure he'd be stuck for the night. Her duplicate, however, woke him out of his light sleep and guided him without a sound to a small broom closet in the bottom of the hallway. 

"I feel like a secret agent," Jester had laughed against his ear as they embraced each other, playful and secretive like teenagers. 

On the road it was harder to find peace, and they hadn't even considered any playfulness their first night. Jester was fast asleep and Fjord was having...  _troubling_ dreams. It was those same nightmares that kept him awake long after Jester'd stopped bouncing on the bed, long after everyone's breathings had fallen into a slow sleepy pace, long after he should have been resting. 

"Jester," he whispered, barely audible between tightly clenched teeth. "Jester."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and whined. He decided that was enough of an answer. 

"You wanna get outta here?" He asked, his voice still a quiet hush in the still room. 

"Do you want to skip town?"

He suppressed a laugh. She  _had_ suggested that a few days ago. The idea that she was entirely down to go with him somewhere, leaving everything else behind, warmed his frozen chest. 

"Nah," he assured her. "Not for good. Just out of here, for a little while."

She seemed to search his face for something, uncharacteristically serious. He asked himself if he'd fucked something up, if he'd said something wrong, if perhaps he'd misinterpreted things and this deal only applied when it was _her_ coming to him. He clenched his jaw and got ready to apologize before she whispered: 

"Yes. Yeah, let's."

They put up a couple illusions of themselves on the bed, hopefully enough to avoid alarming the others, then sneaked out. She grabbed his hand, which felt natural and simple, as if they always held each other like this. He found himself wishing they did, as she guided him in the dark. It'd be much easier to keep an eye on her this way... and maybe he'd just like to feel as if they belonged to each other in more than stolen moments. 

"It's empty," she announced, as she pulled him into a dark room with her. He heard her giggle, apparently delighted by their shenanigans. Still she was light and cheerful and safe, unlike his saltwater dreams the night before. Fjord put his hands on to her waist and buried his head against the crook of her neck, holding to her as if she was a lifeboat in the middle of a stormy sea.

"Are you okay?" She asked suddenly. "You're not turning to water anymore, are you?"

He felt a sudden pang of panic, which quickly turned into a tense kind of anger. 

"No," he huffed, pulling away, "I was never-"

Oh, but the way she was looking at him, even in the dark he could see her, big eyes searching his face with unfiltered worry, as if she was already planning a way to save him from this. She didn't know she couldn't save him from himself, but she looked like she'd damn well try. Tension disappeared from his shoulders as he deflated with a sigh.

"No, Jester, I'm good."

"Are you really _really_ sure? Because that thing that happened this morning didn't _look_ good."

"I know, but I'm fine..."

"I'm trusting you, Fjord," she said, as a warning, as if her trust was something special that she only gave a few. He wondered if that was actually the case, deep down behind her easy smiles.

"I'm alright. I promise," he assured her, rubbing her shoulders softly. "I just didn't feel like sleeping much yet. It made me a bit... nervous."

He could only admit so much, but she seemed alright with it. As if that bit of sharing was enough. Worry faded from her face, replaced by a mischievous smile. "Well, I know what we can do that is not sleeping?"

"Oh, yeah?" He laughed, leaning in. 

"Yeah," she smiled coyly, with the same look she sent him the next morning when 'innocently' asking if he had, "no dreams at all?"

"None I care to share," he replied, sending her a wink.

He realized the night before that he didn't want to share it with anyone else, what they had. It was what he did with the things that mattered: his patron, his past, his real voice. He kept those important things close to his chest, where he could protect them, where the world and it's darkness wouldn't touch them. This thing between them, whatever it was called, was just as precious and fragile to him. He intended to guard it well.

Therefore, no, it wasn't the kind of arrangement they talked about but he was good with that, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Coraxes kinda asked my take on this line from last episode haha. [Their take of it is wonderful ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13567485/chapters/31491096), so I was a little nervous, but finally decided to give it a try.


End file.
